Doctor Who Cast Q & A
by Master Hyde
Summary: What happens when Miss Pie/Master Hyde traps the Doctor Who Cast and forces them to answer questions and follow through with dares? Your reviews are needed to continue! You may ask questions or make our cast go through with some dares! Get as creative as you want!


Miss Pie: Alright, where's my laptop! I know one of you has it!

Rose: I'm pretty sure it's where you left it. *points towards desk*

Miss Pie: Thank you Rose. Where is everyone? Hiding again?

Rose: *nods* Yep.

Miss Pie: *groans* let's go find them…. *gets up and walks out door*

Rose: *follows*

_25 minutes later…._

Rose: That was easy…. Now I'll go put up the force field. *walks off and the rest of the Cast glares at Miss Pie*

Miss Pie: What?

Doctor: I can't believe you're making us do this.

Rose: At least it's not same gender stuff.

Doctor: Good point.

Miss Pie: *snickers and opens her laptop*

Cast: *looks at each other in worry*

Miss Pie: Don't worry, you can deny doing the dare if you want to. But you would be sent to your torture room.

Cast: *relaxes with a sigh*

Miss Pie: Now, let's go over what will be going on. It's up to you to choose what to have our Cast do which consists of Jack, the 10th Doctor, Rose, Jenny, The Master, Martha, Donna, and me. How about a demonstration? I'll choose something for 3 of the Cast members to do and they will either follow through or go to their torture room. I dare the Doctor, The Master, and Rose to sing Everyday a Little Death from The Count of Monte Cristo.

Rose: *looks at Miss Pie*

Doctor: *looks away from The Master*

Master: *smirks at The Doctor*

Doctor: Oh stop it!

Miss Pie: You three done?

All three: *nods*

Miss Pie: Track 4!

DOCTOR:

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another day, another night

Until it's day again

The sun is fled, I go to bed

And scratch a line on the wall

Another day, where nothing changes at all

And every day shuffles by like the day before

On its way to the blackest of skies

And every day a little death comes and paces the floor

And a little bit more of me dies

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another night I spend alone

Until it's day again

Our little star has moved away

And all the world is a blur

I only see I am not me

Without her

Everyday a little death for every day I die

Everyday a little death and still I know not why…

ROSE:

He will come back

MASTER:

Perhaps but still…

ROSE:

He will return to me

Another prayer

MASTER:

You've got to live for today

ROSE:

I will live when we're together again

Every day I will pray until then, Amen

And every day another prayer will bring him close to me

And every night out little star we will share

Then one day when I open my eyes

He will be standing right over there, One day

DOCTOR:

Another day

MASTER:

There's something I must say

I wanted to protected you

DOCTOR:

Another year

MASTER:

I wish there was a way

I could make it untrue

DOCTOR:

Another day

MASTER:

I heard the news today

I fear the worst has happened

DOCTOR:

Another year

MASTER:

An accident occurred

The Doctor is dead!

DOCTOR:

Another year

MASTER:

Dead and gone!

Rest in peace may flights of angels sing him to his rest…..

Let me hold and help to heal you

DOCTOR:

Everyday a little death

ROSE:

Everyday a little death

DOCTOR:

Everyday a little death

MASTER:

Everyday a little death

ROSE:

Everyday a little death

DOCTOR:

Everyday a little

ALL THREE:

Everyday a little death…..

Doctor: Did you really have to say my name instead of Edmund Dantes?

Master: It felt like the right time to.

Doctor: I'm going to kill you!

Miss Pie: Enough you two!

Jack: I'd like to see those two locked in a closet.

Cast: *separates the two Time Lords and locks the in a closet without their Screwdrivers*

Jack: I didn't mean it literally. But okay. Miss Pie take it from here I'm going out.

Miss Pie: You can't leave. The force field is up. Speaking of which Jack, go find a red liquid in a glass container and bring it here.

Jack: I'm on it! *walks off*

Miss Pie: That'll keep him busy for a while…. ANYWAYS! Let's see how much we can put everyone through! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Rose: You watched The Hunger Games again haven't you?

Miss Pie: No. I haven't.

Rose: Sure…..


End file.
